


It Served It's Purpose, No?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [63]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Girls Kissing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Gamora paused mid sentence and eyed the amused gleam in Natasha's gaze.





	It Served It's Purpose, No?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sewn on dreamwidth, to the prompt, _MCU Gamora/Natasha - caught off-guard kiss_

The ghost kiss and the action of it are light enough that a relaxed Gamora pauses mid-sentence while talking with Peter and Steve about teaming up.

She excuses from them and turns to look at Natasha, giving her a look at the amusement gleaming brightly, watching as Gamora moves with a predator's grace towards her.

She'd deal with Quill later as she ignores his amused snickering behind her back.

"You did that on purpose," Gamora accused lightly.

"Perhaps. But it did have a purpose to serve," Natasha answered calmly, her tone matching Gamora's.

"Did it now?"

"Would you not agree with the assessment that it served its purpose, Gamora?"

"I would agree that it served its intended, Natasha," Gamora said as she gently grasped Natasha's fingers.


End file.
